


FIC: A Moment of Solitude

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts (could be viewed as a stand alone) to <span class="u"><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/182640">‘Mord‘Sith With Benefits‘</a></span>. Dahlia and Kahlan enjoy some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: A Moment of Solitude

“Tell me her name,” Kahlan said, brushing the backs of her fingers gently across Dahlia’s chin. Something Kahlan never does when they’re in the presence of others, a sign of her affection when they‘re alone.

Dahlia clasped her hand softly around Kahlan‘s, bringing Kahlan‘s fingers up to her lips so she could kiss them. “Who?”

“The one who put the pain in your eyes.”

Kahlan had referenced it before, the pain in Dahlia’s eyes, but she’d never asked directly until today. The smile on Dahlia’s lips faded, leather creaking as she stiffened. Had she been commanded, Dahlia would have had to say. But, Lady Rahl was different than all previous Rahl’s and Dahlia was still getting accustomed to this thing called ‘choice’.

“Maybe,” Dahlia paused, body tensing as if she expected a blow for the words about to follow. “Later.”

Kahlan merely smiled, turning her fingers until the pads were touching Dahlia’s lips. “As you wish.”

Dahlia relaxed, watching as Kahlan drifted her eyes closed, tilting her head towards the sun. The Mord’Sith were not ‘romantics’ but, as trained in the art of seduction, capable of their actions being seen as romantic.

Three times a year, Kahlan made the long trek to Aydindril to perform her duties as Mother Confessor. This was their second trip of the year. It had been under Dahlia’s orders that the caravan stop. The road from the People’s Palace to Aydindril was paved but far from smooth.

Dahlia grabbed the softest blanket she could find, a basket from the cooks who were preparing the afternoon’s meal, took Kahlan’s hand and pulled her away from the gaggle of maids always flitting about the Lady Rahl.

They walked to a small glade, earshot from the caravan, the rest of Dahlia’s Sisters somewhere along the forest’s edge, protecting their Lady. Dahlia placed the blanket on the soft grass, Kahlan on her back in her Confessor whites, Dahlia on her side in her red leathers, one hand propping up her head, slowly and seductively feeding Kahlan fruits and cheeses from the basket. If Dahlia were one to think of such things, she’d have to say it was quite romantic.

Kahlan took Dahlia’s freehand as she often did, pulling off the glove so she could touch and kiss Dahlia’s bared fingers. Dahlia content to do nothing but watch.

Sighing dreamily, Kahlan lazily closed her eyes, pulling Dahlia’s hand down where it rested on her stomach. Dahlia gently caressed her thumb, feeling the rise of Kahlan’s slowly swelling stomach. It had been Dahlia’s duty to find the Lady Rahl a suitable mate for the purpose of creating a child. Someone strong, intelligent but more than anything, Kahlan had insisted, he must be compassionate. Dahlia found it ironic that, of all the places in the Midlands, she’d found a man with such qualities in Stowcraft, a school teacher, of all things. He remained in the People’s Palace, teaching at the newly built school. After the birth of this child, there would be others and Kahlan’s potential mates needed to remain close.

Dahlia inhaled, pursing her lips at the thought. That there was a task her Lady needed performed and Dahlia was inadequate to provide.

“Dahlia,” Kahlan said as her eyes opened, head tilting towards Dahlia and the backs of her fingers were once again brushing against Dahlia’s chin. “If it were in my power, this child would be yours instead of his.”

Pink lips stretched wide, the smile pure Mord’Sith and filled with pride. It hadn’t been in Kahlan’s power but it was enough to know the Lady Rahl wished it so. Dahlia leaned in, pressing her lips to Kahlan’s, sucking Kahlan’s lower lip between her own then biting down gently, just enough to hear Kahlan hiss, feel her back arch.

Dahlia wormed her fingers underneath Kahlan’s robes, quickly and expertly unbuttoning her slacks and Dahlia growled possessively at the warm and slick-wet heat that greeted her fingertips.

“Dahlia,” Kahlan groan-giggled, her eyes flitting about like she was afraid they‘d be seen. “Not here.”

“Why not?” Dahlia asked with a not-so gentle prod of her middle finger, Kahlan’s mouth going slack at the sudden penetration. They wouldn’t be caught, her Sisters would see to that. And though Mord’Sith did not have a choice, Dahlia knew any of her Sister’s would gladly trade places with Dahlia in a heartbeat. “The midwife said release was good for the baby.”

Kahlan said nothing, merely licked her lips, glazed eyes rolling into the back of her head as Dahlia slid in another finger.

“Besides,” Dahlia purred, lips brushing the shell of Kahlan’s ear. “I love nothing more than to watch my Lady come.”

Kahlan grunted her response, acquiescing to Dahlia’s touch with opening legs and arching hips. Dahlia’s fingers slid deeper, the heel of her palm pressing against Kahlan’s clit.

Lips pressed to Kahlan’s ear, Dahlia whispered words, crude and distasteful, not meant for a Lady let alone a Rahl. Words that had Kahlan writhing and wailing like a cat in heat. And leather creaked as Kahlan’s nails dug into Dahlia’s shoulders, pushing with a desperate urgency.

“Dahlia,” Kahlan whined.

With the teasing arch of an eyebrow, Dahlia slowed her fingers, Kahlan groaning at the loss of friction. “Yes, my Lady?”

“Please,” Kahlan panted.

“Please what?”

Brows crinkling, a hard breath passed through Kahlan’s nose, like it was getting hard to think. “Your lips, your tongue..”

“Where Kahlan?” Dahlia taunted, withdrawing her fingers completely and scraping a nail over Kahlan’s clit. “Where would my Lady like my lips and my tongue?”

Eyes snapping open, Kahlan glared like she really would order Dahlia’s death if she weren’t so desperate for release. Dahlia dared to glare back, features creasing with a seductive anger as she plunged her fingers hard back into Kahlan. “Where, my Lady?”

Kahlan’s head slammed back onto the blanket, a gasp chocking in the back of her throat, caught by the sudden bucking and writhing of her body from the quick and sudden thrust of Dahlia’s fingers. She relaxed, submitting but not. And Dahlia watched as the blush crept onto Kahlan’s cheeks as she sought the words she knew Dahlia wanted her to use.

All the.. ‘things’ they’d done with, ~to~ each other. Things Dahlia knew would make some of her own Sisters pale and still Kahlan found it hard to say the words without blushing like a schoolgirl.. or a virgin, which Kahlan Amnell was most definitely not.

“I want your mouth.” Kahlan’s cheeks darkened even further as her eyes dilated wider. “On my pussy.”

The smile on Dahlia‘s lips turned almost feral. She curled the fingers inside Kahlan, brushing against that spot because she knew how close Kahlan was to release, how much it was taking her to hold back. “And what do you want me to do with my mouth on your pussy?”

Kahlan’s grunt of frustration came out in a strained laugh, already thinking of the ways she would pay Dahlia back. Pleasured by one Mord’Sith, surrounded by a dozen others. Mord’Sith with eyes and ears like hawks and the thought of them watching, listening, the insides of their leathers getting slick with wetness as they bared witness to their Lady Rahl ~submitting~ to one of their own was enough to make Kahlan’s insides tremble, make her clench hard around Dahlia’s fingers.

And then Kahlan was wincing, pain slicing through the building haze of release fogging her mind, Dahlia’s hand in her hair, nails scraping against her scalp through the gloves as Dahlia gripped tightly.

“Don’t you dare!” Dahlia growled deeply in her ear. “Don’t you dare come before I make you!”

“Then maybe you should make me come,” Kahlan grinned, tongue poking the corner of her lips. “Before I ask one of your Sisters to finish what you started.”

There was a moment, when Dahlia’s eyes widened with the ‘not fear’ Mord’Sith weren’t supposed to feel, when she lifted her head just enough to see shadows drifting towards the edge of the forest. Because she knew her Sisters would gladly pounce on the opportunity to finish what Dahlia had started. What Mord’Sith wouldn’t? And Dahlia had already heard the whispers that some of her Sisters were seeking to challenge Dahlia’s place at the Lady Rahl’s side.

The Mord’Sith were never alone, a silent mantra spoken religiously in every temple. In this moment of solitude, meant to be spent alone, Dahlia had forgotten she truly wasn’t. And, gazing down into her Lady Rahl’s eyes, Dahlia could see that Kahlan _knew_. That this, this moment of solitude that wasn’t, was really a gift. For Dahlia to prove that Lady Rahl was hers.

Dahlia was one to never miss an opportunity.

She whipped her hand out from between Kahlan‘s legs, Kahlan yelping at the sudden loss of penetration. A loud and possessive growl rumbled up Dahlia’s throat, loud enough for the ears on the edge of the forest to hear. She crawled down Kahlan’s body, fingers hurriedly working at the buttons of Kahlan’s slacks, yanking and pulling down until they bunched at the tops of Kahlan’s boots. Dahlia pushed Kahlan’s legs upwards, pressed the thighs to Kahlan’s stomach..

And pounced.

Hungrily, she plunged her tongue into Kahlan’s sex, nose filling with Kahlan’s musky scent as it buried into Kahlan’s folds. She drove her tongue deep, pushing and thrusting, feeling Kahlan clenching around her as her Lady wailed and yelped. She withdrew her tongue, Kahlan whimpering in protest then gasping as Dahlia attacked Kahlan’s folds and lips, pulling and suckling. Fingers replaced tongue, Dahlia’s lips, finished with Kahlan’s folds, moved to her clit.

 _This is mine. SHE is mine._

And they would hear. All of them. Hear as, fingers threading into Dahlia’s hair, Kahlan wailed Dahlia’s name over and over again. Not the name of the man who’d sired Kahlan’s child, not the names of the number of Mord’Sith who’d entered the Lady Rahl’s chambers.

“Dahlia!” Kahlan screamed one final time before her magic consumed her, blasting outwards, the grass around them folding as if struck by a concussion blast. And Dahlia didn’t stop until Kahlan said her name two more times, until she was completely spent, the only strength she had used to pull at Dahlia’s hair, silently pleading for mercy.

Dahlia gently stretched out Kahlan’s legs, pulled at the slacks until they were back around Kahlan’s waist. She crawled on top of Kahlan. Staying on all fours, she leaned down, pressing her lips to the corner of Kahlan’s. “Thank you,” she quietly breathed, her voice lower than a whisper.

And the backs of Kahlan’s fingers were once again brushing against the tip of Dahlia’s chin. “Do you really think there’s anyone else I want at my side?” Kahlan whispered back. “To raise our child?”

“Our child?”

“Yes, our child,” Kahlan smiled.

A smile of pride stretched Dahlia’s lips once more. She lifted to her knees. An arm sliding under Kahlan’s shoulders, the other under Kahlan’s knees, and Dahlia stood up onto her feet with Kahlan in her arms, receiving a beaming smile from Kahlan, admiring her favored Mord’Sith’s strength.

Dahlia stepped off the blanket, turning her head towards the forest. “One of you get Lady Rahl’s things,” she commanded before walking into the woods, Kahlan still in her arms, and back towards the caravan.

Peace in both the Midlands and D’Hara had been short lived. Kahlan had hoped peace could be maintained without the use of violence, but her pragmatism didn’t allow her to hope without preparing for the worst. Without the unifying presence of Darken Rahl‘s tyranny, grudges, both long dead and new, quickly rose. There was also the threat, growing ever larger from the Old World.

It was those thoughts that lingered in the back of Dahlia’s mind while she carried her Lady Rahl back to the caravan - the threat of war, the threat of her own Sisters, the ones seeking to replace her as Lady Rahl’s favorite.

As much as they both wanted to avoid it, they both knew war would be a part of both their futures, as much as it had been their pasts. Inside the carriage, as Kahlan drew the backs of her fingers over Dahlia’s chin and Dahlia sighed contentedly at the contact, they also knew life wasn’t so much about the past or the future, but these moments of solitude.

END


End file.
